Girl Meets: Dare Me Bro
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Riley and Maya went off with Paige and Franky from Bizaardvark leaving Farkle and Lucas with Dirk from Dare Me Bro and Bernie. What will thease four boys do while their friends went off? Only oneway to find out.


I don't own, work for, know anyone who, owns, and word for Disney and Disney's Girl Meets world as well as Disney's Bizaardvark in any way. This story is a spin off of Girl Meets: Bizaardvark. You don't need to that if you wish not to. In this story there is a reference to my other story Dirk's Big Dare. You don't have to read that as well. Unlik. Girl Meets: Bizaardvark this story is a one shot.

* * *

The original gang that was Riley, Maya, Farkle, and Lucas won a contest to go to Vuuugle by making a video on why they love Vuuugle. Zay and Isadora wanted to come but the rules only alouds the people that where in the video. Zay happened to be doing yard work the day making the video. As for Isadora she was out on a ladies day out with her mom and aunts.

When the four entered Vuuugle they where greeted by Liam who was a snob like always. Not knowing the so called trespassers was the ones who won the contest to visit Vuuugle. They had to show prof even then Liam was a snob to them. As they looked around Amelia came twords them offering to fix Riley and Maya's makeup and hair. Dirk had to step in so Amelia did not get attacked like last time.

Riley, Maya, and Lucas was a bit shocked that Farkle watches Dare Me Bro. But after explaining there is math and science behind it the gang understood. Dirk wanted to know if anyone wanted to watch him do a dare live while recording his show. Riley for one was shocked that Maya wanted to see the blond get hurt. As for Riley she loved the show Bizzardvark and said it loud as she could.

Bernie hearing this came running towards them telling him who he is. As for Riley she almost fainted on seeing Paige and Frankie standing behind Bernie. Soon the girls left with Riley and Maya. The four boys soon headed off to Dirk's studio. Farkle was amazed on all the stuff Dirk had used that was not food.

"So is it true you will take any dare?" Lucas asked.

"That's right man any dare."

"You can say that again." Bernie with a smile on his face.

The way Bernie said it there was something on his mind. Farkle saw this and wanted to know something.

"What was the biggest and the hardest dare you did?"

Bernie just smiled knowing the answer. Dirk looked around the room and soon went to the door to lock it. This got Farkle and Lucas's attention. Dirk closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them he looked at Bernie then back at Farkle and Lucas.

"To take a dick up my ass after sucking on it."

"I don't remember seeing that video."

"Yah because I sent it the person who requested it."

"Wow man."

"I thought you know if I'm going to do it I was going to at least have a small dick to suck and be in my ass. Man was I wrong."

"What do you mean?" Farkle asked.

"I was the one Dirk picked. After all he trusts me and thought I had a small dick. Man he was surprised."

"Your joking with us arnt you." Lucas said.

Bernie smiled and pulled down his pants showing off his boxer breafs with an obvious bulge. He soon reveled his soft five inch dick. Bernie soon was getting hard and the site was making the rest of the boys hard as well. Soon Bernie was at his full length of twelve inches. Farkle and Lucas was shocked on the size from a much shorter boy. They too whold think Bernie would have had a smaller dick.

"I can even suck myself if I wanted to and I have. Now that my dick is out its only fair you three whip out yours."

One by one the three boys reveled their hard dicks. Not only Dirk's and Lucas's dicks was at seven and a half, they are the same age. While Farkle was one year younger then them and had a nine inch dick. Dirk was still shocked that an eighth grader was bigger then him. For a little guy he was really big where it counts. As Dirk, Lucas, and Farkle was showing off their hard Dicks, Bernie's dick twitched.

Bernie was bi but liked boys little bit more. He was glad a cute boy was one of the winners of the contest. That boy was not Lucas but Farkle. To Bernie, Lucas was too perfect looking. Now the only thing is how to get these three boys to mess around. Bernie came up with an idea and hope it will work. He sat down in a near by chair and soon started sucking away on his dick. The three boys just stood in amazement.

Dirk, Lucas, and Farkle's dicks where starting to twitch. Bernie was really going down on his own dick. Bernie was soon rubbing his balls he sucked away. Bernie was getting close on edge as the other three boys slowly was jacking off watching the show. Not wanting to cum just yet Bernie stopped sucking and just smiled at the three older boys.

"So who wants to suck my dick first? Well the head anyway while the other two lick my shaft."

It was like the boys was in a trance as they just looked at each other before doing rock, paper, seizers. Dirk ended up wining and quickly went on his knees and started sucking much of Bernie's dick he could. He had no clue he would be addicted to Bernie's after doing that dare, but he was. While Dirk was sucking away, Lucas and Farkle where on opposite sides of Bernie as they licked up and down his shaft.

Their tongs touching on another's. The two guests stopped licking Bernie's shaft and soon was making out with each other. When the kiss broke they where going back to work when Bernie stopped Farkle. Farkle soon leaned in and Bernie and him started making out as Lucas started licking Bernie's shaft again.

When the kissing broke Bernie grabed hold of Farkle's dick and started to jack him off. Farkle soon started moaning a little. Bernie just smiled at the cute older boy and pulled out his dick from Dirk's mouth. He looked at Farkle and then his monster of a dick. Farkle soon got the idea and was back on his knees, but this time was sucking Bernie's dick. Dirk soon took Frakle's old spot and licked Bernie's shaft.

When Dirk and Lucas's tongs touched they had a tong war and soon the two soon started making out. When the kissing broke they went to the side and quickly went into a sixty nine with Lucas on top. Bernie just smiled at the two, but soon went back looking at Farkle. The two older boys sucked faster on each others dicks aa they hear Bernie moaning.

All three boys was on edge, but it was the older boys who shot their load first. Once they where done shooting their loads they started making out again. As for Bernie he was soon getting close and started to thrust his hips causing to face fuck Farkle. Farkle for one took it like a pro. Soon Bernie could no longer hold back as he shot his load deep inside of Farkle's mouth with him swallowing every drop.

When Bernie slid his dick out he bent over and stated making out with Farkle again. This time when the kissing broke Farkle was some how in the chair. Farkle for one don't remember setting down into it. Farkle soon started to moan as Bernie sucked away on Farkle's nine inches. Soon just like with Bernie Lucas and Dirk was licking up and down onto Farkle's shaft. Farkle for one just moaned like crazy.

Farkle was getting closer on edge that he started to thrust his hips just like Bernie did. Soon Bernie was being face fucked and he liked it. It just made him suck on Farkle's dick even faster and soon Farkle could no longer hold back as he shot his load. Bernie for one enjoyed the taste of Farkle's cum. Now there was another thing Bernie wanted. After going this far he did not see why not add fucking.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm still horny." Bernie said with a smile.

The three boys looked at each other and knew what was coming next and can't wait. All three of them went onto their knees and got ready to be fucked by Bernie's twelve inch dick. He started with Farkle first and even before he slid his dick into Farkle's ass Bernie started rimming him. Farkle for one just moaned. As Bernie was rimming Farkle, Lucas and Dirk started making out again waiting for their turn.

Once Bernie stopped rimming Farkle he quickly slid his dick into Farkle's ass. Farkle really moaned this time. Every time Farkle moaned the harder Bernie fucked away until he was close. Then he just pulled out and made his way to Dirk. Instead of rimming him Bernie just slid his dick right in. After the dare Dirk needed to suck and be fucked by that huge dick and that has been happening almost everyday.

Dirk for one was moaning for more. Bernie just smiled as he fucked harder and faster into Dirk. As they where fucking, Lucas and Farkle leaned over some and the two ended up making out. Bernie seeing this just fucked faster and harder until he was on edge once again and pulled out. The kiss between Farkle and Lucas soon broke as Lucas was being rimmed. Lucas just moaned and soon the rimming stopped.

Bernie went over to Lucas's face and placed his dick on his lips. Right away Lucas began sucking away onto Bernie's dick causing the young boy to moan. Once Bernie was on edge he pulled out and went towards Farke and just looked at him and then at Dirk. Farkle soon got the idea and went behind him and quickly slid his dick into him causing Dirk to moan.

Bernie watched Farkle fucking Dirk and Bernie quickly made out with Farkle before Bernie slid his dick into Lucas's ass. As Bernie fucked away on Lucas's ass he leaned over and Bernie and Farkle was making out once again. The more they made out with each other the harder the younger boys fucked the older boys. While Dirk and Lucas was being fucked they started making out with each other once again.

The older boys where closer on edge then the younger boys and soon Dirk came first followed by Lucas. This just made the younger boys fuck even harder. They where getting closer on edge. Bernie quickly pulled out and shoved his dick into Farkle's ass while Farkle kept pounding away onto Dirk's ass. Once Bernie's dick was fully inside, Farkle shot his load deep inside of Dirk's ass.

As for Bernie it only took a few more thrusts for him to come deep inside of Farkle's ass. Farkle's dick was the third person who's dick went soft. As for Bernie it took awhile until it plopped out of Farkle's ass. The four boys soon took a non sexual shower that was in Dirk's studio. Which was hard not to touch each other after the sex they had. The boys meet up with the girls wondering what they did.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this story. Please let me know by a review that's open to ALL, or PM me if you are a member. Not a member, It's free to be one :) Please feel free to read my other stories.**


End file.
